Icon of Originality
by Riot-Artist
Summary: Maka's been dreaming of being in a band for her whole life. Finally, she gets a chance. At her first performance, she meets three guys: Soul, BlackStar, and Kid. Who will earn the singer's heart? Band AU.
1. Icon of Originality

**Heya! Decided to do another Soul Eater story, since ideas pop in my head XD. This is a Band AU where Kilik, Hiro, and Ox are a hard rock band looking for a lead singer that can also play guitar, preferably female. Their band is called 'Icon of Originality'. Hope y'all enjoy! :D**

**Don't own Soul Eater or any songs in this fic!**

Maka sat outside the band's audition hall, her guitar beside her. She had been playing guitar and piano since she was 5, and had been singing before that. It was her dream to be in a Hard Rock band, and now her favorite local one was holding auditions. Apparently their original lead singer, Kim, had quit due to ending her romantic involvement with the band's drummer, Ox. She had been so nervous when she found out they were having these auditions, fearing she wasn't good enough, didn't have the skill or talent, etc…, but her friends told her differently and she ended up being the last name on the sign-up sheet.

"Thank you, Miss." The security guard said as she escorted the girl out of the audition room. She looked flustered and embarrassed, and Maka wondered what she had done to get that look on her face.

"Alright. Lastly, Miss Albarn." Maka stood and collected her guitar, strapping it over her back. "Well, you certainly look the part." The man, whose name tag read 'Sid' commented, a grin on his face. She guessed her plaid skirt, white button-up and leather jacket looked somewhat hard rock…must be the black combat boots, she decided.

Maka smiled at him slightly, a glint of amusement in her eyes as she stepped through the doors to see the stage. Fairly large for auditions, but not too large. The band was sitting at a table beside the stage, a pained look on all of their faces. As she got closer she could hear the end of their conversation.

"Terrible! Just terrible! She was _out of tune_ the whole time!" Ox said, clearly the loudest of the three.

"I know, and _pink?_ Why would you wear that to an audition for a hard rock band? It would be cool if her _hair _ was pink, but still!" Hiro complained, looking like he was going to puke. Maka had to agree, pink was a hideous color.

"Hello, I'm Maka Albarn. Here for auditions." She waved her hand awkwardly, trying to get their attention.

Kilik stood, extending his hand for her to shake, which she did. "I'm Kilik. Guitarist and vocalist when I need be." She grinned, deciding she liked him already.

"I am Hiro, bass player." The blonde stood to shake her hand, but nothing more.

"And I am Ox, drum player." He didn't bother extending his hand to her, but rather to the stage. "Let's see what you got, Albarn. You will sing vocals to one song with pre-recorded music in the background, and if we like it, we will try and play collectively as a group. If you get past that, which no one has, you will play something else."

She nodded, _'simple enough.' _Walking over to the binder of song choices, she looked through until she found a song she loved: 'Make a Move' by Icon for Hire. Walking to the sound guy, she showed him the song and walked up onto stage, setting her guitar down beside her as she reached the mic. Maka never said a word. Even though they heard her voice, it was just formality. She wanted her first big impression to be her vocals.

The music started up and she grabbed the mic, taking a deep breath and stepping back a bit, collecting herself. Then she began to sing:

**Somebody make a move**

**Somebody make a move**

**Please Somebody**

**Test my reality**

**Check if there's a weak spot**

**Clingin' to insanity**

**In hopes the world will ease up**

**Try to make it look like it's all somehow getting better**

**'Cause I know how to play it pretty good against the measure**

**Everyone started out a little insane**

**But we learn pretty quick how to fake it for the game**

**But some of you never learned to drop the act**

**So under that skin of yours: a heart attack**

Maka grinned, making sure she moved around and expressed the songs emotions, keeping eye contact with one of the band members the whole time. She wanted to show off as much as she wanted to entertain, and damn it all she was gonna do just that.

**'Cause everybody's so scared**

**We don't wanna go there**

**We don't wanna make a move**

**We got all our lives to lose**

**Screaming in the dark while we just play our part out**

**I play along**

**Like I don't know what's going on**

**Somebody make a move**

**Somebody make a move**

**Please somebody make a move**

**We all know**

**We all know what's going on**

**And if I had the answers I'd have written them out**

**So I can tell you what to do and what this thing is about**

**But all I've ever learned comes second-hand**

**And I dare not preach what I don't understand**

**You and I; we share the same disease**

**Cover up; compromise what we grieve**

**I've let more than my share of revivals die**

**This isn't pretty but it's what I am tonight**

During the song, she saw Kilik smiling at the other two, who were moving slightly along with the music, nodding their heads and tapping their fingers.

**'Cause everybody's so scared**

**We don't wanna go there**

**We don't wanna make a move**

**We got all our lives to lose**

**Screaming in the dark while we just play our part out**

**I play along**

**Like I don't know what's going on**

**Somebody make a move**

**Somebody make a move**

**Please somebody make a move**

**We all know**

**We all know what's going on**

**Pointing my fingers the problems still linger**

**They keep getting bigger and I hold the trigger**

**Running with fire, I live like a liar**

**Please somebody make a move**

**Somebody make a move (I'm pointing my fingers)**

**Somebody make a move (The problems still linger)**

**Somebody make a move (I'm pointing my fingers)**

**Somebody**

**Somebody make a move**

At some point, Maka had become so lost in the music she forgot it was an audition. She was back home, singing in her music class and loving every second of it in her mind. Her best friends Tsubaki, Liz and Patty were clapping for her and stomping their feet, getting glares from the teachers and other students.

**'Cause everybody's so scared**

**We don't wanna go there**

**We don't wanna make a move**

**Screaming in the dark while we just play our part out**

**I play along**

**'Cause everybody's so scared**

**We don't wanna go there**

**We don't wanna make a move**

**We got all our lives to lose**

**Screaming in the dark while we just play our part out**

**I'll play along**

**Like I don't know what's going on**

**Somebody make a move**

**Somebody make a move**

**Please somebody make a move**

**We all know**

**We all know what's going on**

**Somebody make a move**

**Somebody make a move**

**Please somebody make a move**

**We all know**

**We all know what's going on**

She ended the song, lowering the mic and she looked towards the three at the table, seeing huge grins on their faces. They all jumped onto stage, smiling like madmen. "Congrats, Albarn. You passed the first stage. Let's play." Kilik said, throwing an arm around her and squeezing slightly before getting his instrument. She followed suit, and together they played the song to its completion while she sang. Everyone was in sync, in tune, and extremely energetic. At some point the bands two managers Stein and Marie came in, observing their chemistry.

"Perfect. They look like a band that's been together for years." Marie commented to her husband, looking over at him.

"Indeed…" He muttered, not taking his eyes off of them.

As soon as the song was over, Maka felt a rush of energy and was extremely happy. "Great job." Hiro commented into his microphone, grinning at her. "Now, comes the tough part."

She watched as the stage crew removed all of the instruments and dragged a piano in. "We need a pianist at times, and luckily your resume said you played said-instrument." Ox said, his hands on his hips.

Kilik came up in front of her, taking charge like the band-leader he was. "Show us your soulful side, Miss Albarn."

Grinning, she walked over to the piano and sat, running her fingertips over the keys lovingly. Without waiting for their okay, she began to play a song that meant a lot to her, and her voice was soft yet loud as she sang: (Break In by Halestorm)

**Put your lighter in the air and lead me back home**

**When it's all said and done I'll follow the echoes**

**I hear you night after night calling out my name**

**And I find myself running to meet you**

**I didn't want to escape**

**From the bricks that I laid down**

Her voice got slightly louder, and she put more emotion into it and shut her eyes, concentrating on the notes and the emotions of the piece.

**You are the only one**

**The only one that sees me**

**Trusts me and believes me**

**You are the only one**

**The only one that knows me**

**And in the dark you show me**

**Yeah it's perfectly reckless**

**Damn, you leave me defenseless**

**So break in**

**Break in**

The song flowed beautifully, and everyone in the vicinity was awe-struck. Stein was smiling, he believed she was the perfect fit for the band, but that was up to the boys ultimately.

**You let me fall apart without letting go**

**Then you pick up the pieces and you make me whole**

**I didn't want to escape**

**From the bricks that I laid down**

**You are the only one**

**The only one that sees me**

**Trusts me and believes me**

**You are the only one**

**The only one that knows me**

**And in the dark you show me**

**Yeah it's perfectly reckless**

**Damn you leave me defenseless**

**So break in**

**And take everything I have**

**Until there is nothing left**

**Until it's just your voice in my head**

**And when the lights come on**

**You see me as I am**

**You're still inside me**

**You are the only one**

**The only one that sees me**

**Trusts me and believes me**

**You are the only one**

**The only one that knows me**

**And in the dark you show me**

**Yeah it's perfectly reckless**

**Damn you leave me defenseless**

**So break in**

**Break in**

**Put your lighter in the air and lead me back home**

The last line was almost a whisper that echoed throughout the whole place, and she stayed still for a while before opening her eyes, turning to look at the band. Their faces were soft with wonder and awe, kind of like a child's.

After several moments of no one speaking, she heard the two words that changed her life forever.

"You're in."

**Hope you all liked! Be sure to leave a review and follow! **

**~Rioter**


	2. The Band's Back Together!

**Here we have the glorious second chapter! (I don't really know if it's glorious… ****(*^^*)**

**P.S. I recommend you listen to all the songs in this fic! **

**Don't own Soul Eater of these songs! **

"DUDE! SOUL! IO FOUND A NEW SINGER!" BlackStar yelled, running up to his best friend and fist bumping him.

"Seriously? Since when? Didn't Kim _just _quit?" Soul asked, seeing Kid approach and waving him over.

"Yeah, but the held auditions and some _super awesome _chick made it. Apparently she goes to our school." BlackStar commented, his hands in his pockets.

"What? Icon of Originality found a new singer already?" Kid asked, an eyebrow raised in question.

"HELL YEAH! AND I ALSO HAVE TICKETS TO THEIR FIRST PERFORMANCE NEXT FRIDAY! WANNA COME?!" He yelled, his hands raised in triumph.

"Sounds cool." Soul said, and Kid merely nodded. The trio headed into class, completely missing the expensive car that Maka pulled up in, courtesy of her band.

-IO-

"So, are you guys coming?" Tsubaki asked, sitting next to BlackStar. Maka wasn't in any of their classes except for Music, and she wasn't allowed to talk about getting into the band because the identity of the new singer was to be secret until the big performance. Well, not _big, _it's at a coffee shop. But it's big to her, since it's her first!

"OF COURSE!" BlackStar yelled, standing on the tables.

"BlackStar, get down before I make you." Spirit said, glaring at the boy. Surprisingly, he did as he was told.

"I'm excited to see who it is." Kid commented, his hands folded on the desk.

"Me too! Maybe it's a giraffe!" Patty said, giggling.

"I highly doubt that." Liz said, shushing her little sister.

"Alright class, shush. I'm starting today's lesson…" Spirit said, and trailed on and on…

-IO-

Maka sat in her seat just as the bell rang, knowing she was almost late. "Sorry Ms. Yui!" She said, ducking her head in shame. Even though she was now a musician, she still liked to be a good student.

"What's up with you, Maka? You're never almost late!" Liz said, looking at her.

"Oh, nothing…a teacher wanted to talk to me, that's all." She lied, a fake smile plastered on her face. She had actually had lunch with her bandmates off-campus and was almost late getting back for last period, Music.

"So, we have tickets to Icon of Originality's performance with their new singer. Wanna come?" Tsubaki asked, even though she already guessed she wanted to.

"I c-can't. Study session for the test the following week, sorry!" Maka said before facing the front of the class, not saying another word.

The whole rest of the two weeks, Maka had been acting weird. None of her three friends could decide what it was, but then again it was Maka, so they brushed it off.

-IO-

"Hey there IO fans! How's everyone doing?!" Kilik yelled through the microphone as he ran onto stage, pumping the crowd up. Ox and Hiro were offstage, but came on a few seconds after Kilik had announced them, grinning and running to their places.

"Now, I know you all are wondering who are new singer is, right?!" He yelled again, eliciting cheers and claps from the audience.

Just as he said that, the group of six walked into the shop. The place was packed, so they had to stand.

"Well, I myself will say I think you all will personally _love _her! She's just what we've been looking for!"

Maka's voice, slightly higher from nerves, could be heard from offstage. "Kilik, are you going stand out there blabbering all night or are you going to introduce me anytime soon?" The crowd laughed, as did Kilik.

"Alright, well get out here! Ladies and not-so-gentlemen, I present to you Miss Maka Albarn!" He sounded like a wrestling announcer as she ran onstage. Her hair was curled, a smoky-eye-and-red-lips makeup look adorned her face and made her look beautiful and dangerous at the same time. She was wearing a leather crop-top corset, black shorts to match (even down to the corset detail), and red mid-calf high docs. Overall, she was intimidating as all hell.

"Why don't you just call me Maka?" She grinned, taking the microphone from Kilik's grasp. The crowd cheered her on, loving her appearance and attitude.

"MAKA?!" Tsubaki, BlackStar, Soul, Kid, Liz, and Patty all screamed at the same time, but when unnoticed as the crowd yelled the same thing.

"Let's get this started, huh?" Maka said seductively into the microphone, her stage persona on. She grabbed her instrument, slipping it over her head. "This song is called 'Freak Like Me', hope you like it." (Freak Like Me by Halestorm):

The banded started off flawlessly, while Maka waited for her cue to sing. Finally, it came:

**I****'****m on the train that****'****s pullin the sick and twisted,**

**Makin the most of the ride before we get arrested,**

**We****'****re all wasted,**

**And we****'****re not going home tonight.**

**Covered in black we lack the social graces,**

**Just like an animal we crawl out of our cages,**

**They can****'****t tame us,**

**So if you****'****re one of us, get on the bus**

**If you****'****re a freak like me,**

**Wave your flag!**

**If you****'****re a freak like me,**

**Get off your ass!**

**It****'****s our time now,**

**To let it all hang out**

**So shout if you****'****re a freak like me,**

**You were born to burn,**

**This is no disease you don****'****t need a cure!**

**It****'****s our time now to come out!**

**If you****'****re a freak like me!**

**If you****'****re a freak like me!**

Maka watched as everyone in the crowd was dancing, cheering, clapping…all for her and her band. She felt exhilarated, she wanted to give them the best performance of their lives.

**We****'****re underground but we will not surrender,**

**We****'****re gonna give them something to remember, yeah,**

**So write your name in gasoline,**

**And set that shit on fire**

**If you****'****re a freak like me,**

**Wave your flag!**

**If you****'****re a freak like me,**

**Get off your ass!**

**It****'****s our time now,**

**To let it all hang out**

**So shout if you****'****re a freak like me,**

**Don****'t apologize,**

**They can****'****t hold you down,**

**You were born to rise!**

**It****'****s our time now to come out!**

**If you****'****re a freak like me**

**If you****'****re a freak like me**

**Are you a freak like me?**

**Are you a freak, like, me?!**

All the practice of holding that note payed off, as she held the last note for a seemingly-impossible amount of time, surprising everyone in the audience.

**If you****'****re a freak like me,**

**Wave your flag!**

**If you****'****re a freak like me,**

**Get off your ass!**

**It****'****s our time now,**

**To let it all hang out**

**So shout if you****'****re a freak like me,**

**Don****'t apologize,**

**They can****'****t hold you down,**

**You were born to rise!**

**It****'****s our time now to come out!**

**If you****'****re a freak like me!**

**If you****'****re a freak like me!**

**If you****'****re a freak like me!**

**If you****'****re a freak like me!**

**If you****'****re a freak like me!**

As the song ended, the place erupted with cheering and screaming, and she grinned, looking at her bandmates for a minute. "Now, now." She waited until they calmed to announce the next song. "This next song will be sung by Kilik and I, and it's called 'Hero'." (Hero by Skillet. I'd recommend listening to the sing first).

**I'm just a step away**

**I'm just a breath away**

**Losin' my faith today**

**(Fallin' off the edge today)**

**I am just a man**

**Not superhuman**

**(I'm not superhuman)**

**Someone save me from the hate**

**It's just another war**

**Just another family torn**

**(Falling from my faith today)**

**Just a step from the edge**

**Just another day in the world we live**

**[Chorus:]**

**I need a hero to save me now**

**I need a hero (save me now)**

**I need a hero to save my life**

**A hero'll save me (just in time)**

**I've gotta fight today**

**To live another day**

**Speakin' my mind today**

**(My voice will be heard today)**

**I've gotta make a stand**

**But I am just a man**

**(I'm not superhuman)**

**My voice will be heard today**

**It's just another war**

**Just another family torn**

**(My voice will be heard today)**

**It's just another kill**

**The countdown begins to destroy ourselves**

**[Chorus]**

**I need a hero to save my life**

**I need a hero just in time**

**Save me just in time**

**Save me just in time**

**Who's gonna fight for what's right**

**Who's gonna help us survive**

**We're in the fight of our lives**

**(And we're not ready to die)**

**Who's gonna fight for the weak**

**Who's gonna make 'em believe**

**I've got a hero (I've got a hero)**

**Livin' in me**

**I'm gonna fight for what's right**

**Today I'm speaking my mind**

**And if it kills me tonight**

**(I will be ready to die)**

**A hero's not afraid to give his life**

**A hero's gonna save me just in time**

**[Chorus]**

**I need a hero**

**Who's gonna fight for what's right**

**Who's gonna help us survive**

**I need a hero**

**Who's gonna fight for the weak**

**Who's gonna make 'em believe**

**I need a hero**

**I need a hero**

**A hero's gonna save me just in time**

The crowd was alive and Maka was exhilarated, her blood rushing in her ears and her heart pounding. The first two songs were successful. Now for _her _song. And she would he lying if she said she wasn't nervous.

**Here's another chapter! Sorry if it's bad and has errors! **

**~Rioter**


	3. Her Song

**Sorry if the last chapter wasn't great, I was half asleep when I wrote it. ****^ - ^****. But here's the third chapter! It may be a bit shorter. I recommend listening to the song Dearest Her Words by Jordan Sweeto (on YouTube) while Maka sings it, it's truly a beautiful song. Anyways, R&R!**

**(And just to clarify, Maka does not know Soul, Kid, or BlackStar personally, but they heard about her through Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki)**

Maka watched the audience as her bandmates set up the piano, feeling a twinge of nervousness spike. She remembered writing the song after her mother died, and every time she thought about it, she started to cry. "Now, this next song is personal. It's my way of letting you guys get to know me on a more personal level." She sat at the piano, adjusting the mic there and turned to face the audience once again. "I wrote this song after my mother had passed, and it talks about being alone, left behind. She killed herself, right in her own bed when my father was gone, and I was the only one home. It hit me hard, and the only way I can express the feelings is through this song. Maybe, singing to you guys will help me move on." She laughed softly, facing the piano again. "This is called, 'Dearesst Her Words'. Hope you like it."

**This page tells what we were**

**I was forever sure**

**That your words were true**

**These stars shine through the rain**

**My words would still remain**

**I was there for you**

**But here I am**

**All alone**

**Now she's gone**

**Just move on**

**And I know**

**It seems impossible**

**No, there's not a single soul**

**To tell me it's okay**

**And I know **

**With every sleepless night**

**Left on my lips will be your name**

**Ain't it just a crying shame**

**That I'll forever hold dearest her words**

**This night's a distant call**

**Would you watch me fall?**

**Are you fading too?**

**These clouds will soon surround**

**And you'll be safe and sound,**

**I was there for you.**

**But here I am**

**All alone**

**Now she's gone**

**Just move on**

**And I know**

**It seems impossible**

**No, there's not a single soul**

**To tell me it's okay**

**And I know **

**With every sleepless night**

**Left on my lips will be your name**

**Ain't it just a crying shame**

**That i'll never be the same**

**And I'll forever hold dearest her words.**

As she ended the song, tears were plastered on her face, a sad smile adorning her lips. Her bandmates had wanted her to connect with the audience tonight, and she was pretty sure she just bared her entire being to them.

Standing, she looked at the people in the shop, seeing sad looks and tears on their faces. She wiped at her eyes, grabbing the front mic again. "I guess you never expected to cry at a rock concert, huh?" That earned a small laugh from the audience, and she ran a hand through her hair. "Now that I'm crying, I feel this next song is quite appropriate. Here's 'Hate It When You See Me Cry'." (Hate It When You See Me Cry by Halestorm. I recommend listening to it)

**I hate it when you see me cry**

**Your t-shirt soaked through from my eyes**

**When I'm not as tough as I should be**

**And you see the softest part of me**

**I hate it when you see me cry**

**Yeah, yeah hate it when you see me cry**

**yeah, yeah... **

**I hate it when I let you down**

**When your smile turns around**

**And I know I'm supposed to be the one that says, babe count on me**

**I hate it when I let you down**

**Oh, oh I... I'm your rock n' roll joan of arc**

**The queen of broken hearts**

**I'm here to save the world, but who will save super girl?**

**What if I'm weak and I need you tonight?**

**I hate it... I hate it when you see me cry**

**Yeah Yeah...**

**I hate that I need you now**

**To hold my hair, to hear me out**

**If I wake up on the bathroom floor**

**Will you still want me in the morning? **

**Oh babe, I need you now!**

**Oh, oh I... I'm your rock n' roll joan of arc**

**The queen of broken hearts**

**I'm here to save the world, but who will save super girl?**

**What if I'm weak and I need you tonight?**

**I hate it... I hate it when you see me cry**

**Oh, oh I... I'm your rock n' roll joan of arc**

**The queen of broken hearts**

**I'm here to save the world, but who will save super girl?**

**What if I'm weak and I need you tonight?**

**I hate it... I hate it when you see me cry**

**Yeah, yeah I hate it when you see me cry**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah**

-IO-

"You did good, Albarn." Ox said, clapping my shoulder with his hand. "You really showed them who you are."

"Yeah, that was the intent." She grinned, shrugging.

"So, did it help?" Kilik asked, resting his hands on his guitar which was planted firmly into the floor.

"Did what help?"

"The song. Did it help you to move on?" His head was tilted slightly, genuine curiosity oh his face.

Maka had to think about that one. She tried to search for the obvious pain in her heart, and didn't find it. It still hurt, but not nearly as much. "Yeah. I guess it did."

"MAKA!" She heard three girls squeal and turned to be engulfed by her friends. She laughed and waited for the bone-crushing hug to be over before she could breathe again.

"Why didn't you tell us?!" Liz asked, holding onto one of her arms.

"I can't believe it!" Tsubaki cried, a huge grin on her face. "You made it!"

"GIRAFFES!" Patty yelled, spinning in circles in the background and giggling.

Maka grinned, trying to shush her friends before people came running over. "Take it down a notch, huh?" She teased, her hands on her hips. "Don't wanna get me fired on my first day."

Just as the girls were finally quiet, three boys walked into the area. One had white hair and blood-red eyes, shark teeth taking over his cocky grin. The one beside him had black hair with three white stripes, was significantly taller than the other two. His eyes were a striking gold color which was enhanced by the black suit he had on. Lastly, the third one had spiky blue hair and a grin on his face with a star tattoo on his shoulder. All three of them were attractive, but she found her attention more focused on the middle one.

"May we help you?" Kilik said, bringing Maka back next to him and Hiro. They knew of her inability to trust men, and were protective over her.

"Yes," the middle boy spoke, his hands fixing his sleeves. "We three are friends of Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki, the three girls that came in here screaming. We attend school with Miss Albarn."

The albino stepped up, a smirk on his face. "Hello there, Maka." He reached for her and she flinched, her back connecting with Ox's chest.

"Back up, Sharky. No touching." Hiro said, his eyes flashing. The three men that Maka had come to work with over the past two weeks had grown very close with her. She felt as though they were brothers to her, and she trusted them like no one else. There had been a few situations of touchy-grabby men that had gotten her uncomfortable, yet her three bandmates had been there for her.

"What seems to be the problem?" Stein asked as he stepped up with Marie on his arm, a cigarette in his mouth. He gave off a wave of domination and intimidation, letting the three invaders know if they were to try anything, he'd have their heads.

**Don't own any of these songs! Review me! ****（＾∇＾）**

**~Rioter**


End file.
